


Dorado como el sol

by Fangirl_BB8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Italy, Lime, M/M, Other, POV Stiles Stilinski, Romance, amor propio es la base de todo, sterek, viajes de autodescubrimiento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_BB8/pseuds/Fangirl_BB8
Summary: Stiles encuentra lo que necesita. Justo donde siempre estuvo.🐺Au. TeenWolf.🌅Sterek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 24





	Dorado como el sol

En verdad, Stiles no conocía lo que era el verano, hasta que tocó tierra allí.

La tierra parecía desprender un tipo de perfume atrayente, especias que picaban con delicadeza y humedad que rozaba su piel. Incluso el sol, lucía un color diferente. Un naranja que mutaba, hasta brillar en la tarde dorada y seductora.

Stiles, tampoco había conocido lo que significa el amor hasta entonces.

Su mundo giraba en base a su búsqueda de información. Su trabajo escribiendo, mantuvo su mente distraída; mientras añoraba ideas cotidianas y simples, para desarrollar con una pareja. A veces sentía la soledad demasiado abrumante, y ese deseo secreto de un hogar se encendía con fuerza. Pero no consiguió muchos compañeros adecuados, que se dedicaran al placer por el gusto de ello. O gustaran quedarse por la conversación.

Stiles aprendió a mantener sus fantasías bajas, cuidando su corazón en el proceso y su cama nunca amanecía con alguien más.

Fue bueno, pero no lo que deseaba.

Entonces llegó a esa pequeña parte de Italia, con sus jeans y camisas impracticas para la temperatura. Y cargaba dos bolsos para cubrir su estadía, ya que su jefa insistió en vacaciones. Y algún articulo sobre el obvio rechazo, a más intervención de políticas turísticas en la zona.

Comenzó con su boca, sus largos discursos que divagaban y un italiano vergonzoso para comunicarse. El hotel fue comprensivo, no así el hombre que dirigía la librería contigua.

Al parecer no podía simplemente hojear un libro, sin que lo comprara antes.

Stiles midió la posibilidad de enfrentar al sujeto, y aunque tuviera muchos argumentos en la punta de su lengua, dejó que esos ojos verdes ganaran la ronda.

Debió saber, que los problemas tienen especial interés en hacer de su vida divertida.

Encontró al mismo hombre mientras trataba de recuperar sus sandalias, de la marea creciente. Y la vergüenza se mezcló con el sarcasmo puntiagudo. Resultó un idiota con perfecto manejo del inglés, y perdió la sandalia izquierda. Y también mucha dignidad al volver descalzo, empapado y sintiendo la mirada burlona de Derek Hale en su nuca.

Por lo demás, fue maravilloso.

Su plato estaba lleno, Boyd era el mejor. Su esposa, Erica, le dio un tour por todo el pueblo y le recomendó con la alcaldesa para una entrevista. Fue al cine, y lloró un poco sobre el hombro del guapo chico latino, con ojos de cachorro. Se divirtió convirtiéndolo en un preciado amigo, y terminaron con copas cantando tarantelas viejas, en el bar de un tal Peter Argent.

Stiles se encontró recorriendo las calles, con mas liviandad que nunca en su vida. La sal en su piel, el aire que le otorgó un leve rosa a sus mejillas y una camisa de hilo, que con gusto el dueño de la mejor boutique insistió en regalársela. Aunque no sin antes criticar, de punta a punta las camisas escocesas.

Lentamente, se perdió en los ocasos y los barcos. En las historias de un tímido jardinero llamado Isaac. En las comidas con Erica y Boyd. En las risas de Scott.

Y para su total desconcierto, en la diaria y tonta pelea con Derek, por obtener libros sin traducir.

Él sólo le daba esas cejas que gruñían, y a cambio Stiles soltaba su lengua filosa contra el arisco dueño.

Nunca se dieron cuenta que las tardes pasaban en medio de estantes cubiertos de sol, ni la forma en que el mundo se difuminaba en los bordes cuando se miraban con retos ardiendo en sus ojos. No notaron las miradas sobre ellos, ni las conspiraciones.

Stiles no fue consciente de la forma en que sus manos dibujaban el aire, ni de sus pestañas bajas antes los gruñidos de su enemigo. Ni Derek se enteró, de la cantidad de espacio que se reducía cuando discutían sobre los autores favoritos.

Tan inmersos, tan ajenos. Y tan tontos, que cayeron profundo y sin retorno... hasta el ultimo día de Stiles allí.

Parpadeando, desencajado Derek notó que no quería dejar ir al hombre de lunares. No podía concebir la idea de perder el ritmo de su voz, la energía en sus movimientos. El color de su cabello en el sol.

Y fue divertido, como Stiles pareció comprender la idea, casi al mismo tiempo de que su propio corazón se exprimiera ante la idea de abandonar al hosco y dulce dueño de la librería.

'¿Te vas?'

'¿Lo hago?'

Derek le miró como si hubiera un millón de razones para decirle que si, que se fuera. Que tomara el vuelo y le dejara atrás.

Pero también Derek le tomó la mano, como si hubiera un millón y una, razones para decirle que no, que jamás se fuera. Que tomara su corazón y lo amaría por siempre.

Y Stiles... apenas había cruzado esa tarde y lo había descubierto.

Así que cuando se besan, hay gente ganando apuestas y otros quejándose del desarrollo de los hechos. Pero sobre todo, hay felicidad rodando en el aire.

Un aire que solo se vuelve secreto, intimo y desata los deseos que Stiles guardaba en las sábanas.

Son lentos, nerviosos, pero sobretodo cálidos. El sol mancha la piel, mientras la ropa se reduce y los besos gastan bocas rojas. Stiles susurra un encanto que Derek siente derretir sus huesos, hunde su boca en ese cuerpo lleno de lunares. Se sienten a la deriva, en una lenta y dulce marea que los envuelve en la cama. Hasta que encuentran el calor en la punta de sus dedos, y sudor cubriéndolos a la madrugada.

En verdad Stiles no conocía el verano, hasta que tocó tierra allí.

Stiles tampoco sabía lo que el amor era, hasta que se encontró con las sonrisas de sus amigos, las cejas que seguían hablando de un hombre maravilloso, y su propio reflejo liviano en un espejo.

Stiles, se miró entonces.

El amor tan dorado como el sol, que ardía en sus ojos.

🌅

**Author's Note:**

> Hola bellezas, aqui un pequeño drabble de este par adorable. Fue una edición rápida, de un borrador. Me ayudó a despejarme un poco, estoy bastante estresada 😥  
> ¿Ustedes como la llevan?  
> Mantenganse fuertes y a salvo.  
> Los quiero pollitos.  
> Gracias por leer  
> ✨


End file.
